1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to games, and more particularly, to tossing games.
2. Background of Related Art
When enjoying time outside in nice weather, there are a lack of games or activities to be played. The games that are available, unfortunately, often have limited excitability and aren't multi-dimensional.
One relatively popular game is “Cornhole.” Cornhole involves members of opposing teams tossing beanbags at boards that each have one hole. Points are awarded to the teams at the end of various rounds based on the number of beanbags on the board and in the hole. Unfortunately, Cornhole has limited excitement and a low level of difficulty, which can make the game less exciting than some would like.
Another existing game is Pipeball. In this game, members of opposing teams toss tennis balls into a set of pipes, and points are awarded based on which pipes the balls land inside of. Like Cornhole, however, this game has limited excitement. Moreover, this game has not grown to be exceedingly popular and has drawbacks, as the tennis balls often bounce awkwardly away from the set of pipes during play.
What is needed, therefore, is a game that provides hours of entertainment and enjoyment for players of almost any age. To enhance excitement, the game should combine popular bag tossing, plastic pipes of various heights and diameters, and scoring relative to the level of difficulty of tossing a bag in a given pipe. The game should be fun, entertaining, and difficult. It is to such a game that embodiments of the present invention are primarily directed.